Yūshi Oshitari
Background The Tensai (Genius) of Hyotei Academy and also know as "Man of 1000 Techniques". He can perform Higuma Otoshi (one of Shusuke Fuji's Triple Counters: Bear Drop) perfectly. Oshitari is originally from Kansai. He is a skilled musician and plays the violin, as shown in the Nationals. Oshitari is the cousin of Oshitari Kenya, who plays for Shitenhōji. As Fuji is the resident tensai and second strongest from Seigaku, the same can be said about Yushi for Hyotei. Appearance Yushi has long blue hair and wears glasses despite not needing them because he thinks they make him look smarter. He is also tall, significantly taller than Atobe. He, like many other characters, has brown eyes which are made blue-violet in the anime. Personality Yushi is shown to be the "triple C's" (cool, calm, and collected). He also admits he tries to be cool and it is revealed that he only wears glasses since he felt he looked cooler in them as he does not actually need them and has good eyesight. In the manga, Yushi is often seen arguing with cousin Kenya Oshitari about which 1st year Super Rookie is better - Kanto's Ryoma Echizen of the East or Kansai's Kintarou Tooyama of the West, with Yushi arguing for his fellow Kanto student from Seigaku. History Some time during their childhood, the Oshitari cousins were playing together alone and Kenya persuaded Yushi to play 'dressing up as doctors' to which Yushi replied was for Elementary students. Kenya then states that they ARE elementary students. Kenya begs Yushi to put some glasses that will apparently make him look like a real doctor and Yushi instantly felt that this was his new look. Since then, Yushi has worn glasses despite not actually needing them. Two Years Prior To The Storyline Yushi attended his first day of Hyotei late due to getting on the wrong train in the morning as shown in an OVA. He finally arrives at Hyotei in the afternoon after seeing the tennis club members running to deal with Atobe Keigo who so happened to be causing havoc on the first day for freshmen. He waits for Atobe to defeat each and every member of the senior regulars of that time one by one and then defeat Ryo Shishido and Mukahi Gakuto at the same time who put up far more of a fight than their senpais. Yushi then decides to challenge Atobe himself. The two of them play evenly until Atobe gets the edge at 3-3. Atobe takes it to 5-3 and Yushi pulls one back until Atobe reveals Rondo Towards Destruction. Oshitari also reveals that he has mastered Higuma Otoshi (although unnamed) before arriving to Hyotei. It is revealed at the end of the OVA that, along with Keigo Atobe, Jiro Akutagawa, Mukahi Gakuto, and Ryo Shishido, Yushi become regulars during their 1st year along with four 3rd Years that Atobe defeated on their first day. Regionals Like Fuji, Oshitari usually doesn't play seriously, an exception he was forced to make against Seigaku's makeshift doubles pair of Takeshi Momoshiro and Eiji Kikumaru. Despite his success of covering for his fatigued partner, Mukahi Gakuto, Oshitari fell prey to Momoshiro's treachery and had to concede with a defeat. He plays doubles with Mukahi Gakuto in the Kantō Tournament against the Eiji Kikumaru-Takeshi Momoshiro pair. Yushi and his partner were berated by the coach afterwards and had to rely on the teammates to turn things around. After a dramatically long encounter, Seigaku end up defeating Hyotei as the match reaches the Reserve positions with Seigaku having 3 wins, 2 losses and 1 no-game. Regional Select Invitationals Camp Oshitari Yushi along with several other players from the Kanto Region accepts an invitation to the Junior Kanto Regional Select Camp. He trains with several other players there and is amongst the Eight players selected to represent the Junior Kanto Japan region against the Junior West Coast USA region. He is put into Hanamura-Sensei's group along with his captain Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro. Regional Select Invitationals Yushi in Regional Select Uniform.png|Oshitari in the Regional Invitationals match against USA West Coast Juniors. oshitari embarrassed.jpg|Oshitari thinking that Kikumaru is embarrassing. Yushi plays in Doubles 1 with Kikumaru Eiji for the Junior Kanto Select team against Terry Griffey and Tom Griffey of the Junior West Coast USA team. They ended up losing the tight match 7-6. However Kanto Region Japan Juniors come out as victors and win with 3 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. Nationals Yushi while crushing Shishigaku watches Seigaku against Higa.jpg|Yushi as he defeats a Shishigaku regular notices Seigaku against Higa next to him. Although Hyotei were knocked out in the 1st Round of the Kanto Regional Tournament by Seigaku which prevented them for heading to the Nationals, due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament, it allowed Tokyo to give a place in the tournament to the a random school from their city. Luckily for Yushi, Hyotei was the chosen school. Hyotei eased through the 1st and 2nd Rounds and in the second round they crushed last year's best four Shishigaku in the final. A rematch between Hyōtei and Seigaku gave Oshitari a chance for revenge, playing Singles 3 against Momoshiro. Driven into a corner by Momoshiro's heightened insight, Oshitari activated his "Closed Mind" technique, making him unreadable, and won six straight games (though not without a tough fight) to claim the first point of the tie for Hyōtei. However Hyotei eventually lose after an eventful second encounter filled with drama with 2 wins and 3 losses. Prior To U-17 Camp Yushi and his cousin Kenya spend the day going shopping together. The Battle of the British City Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkai, Higa, and Shitenhouji go to London. In the Prince of Tennis movie, Yushi is seen along with Atobe returning with the other Captains and Vice-Captains of Seigaku, Rikkai, and Shitenhoji after the Captain/Vice-Captain meeting about the violent encounter with Keith's group of street tennis players. Thus, we can assume that Yushi holds the position closest to the Vice-Captain of Hyoutei. U-17 Camp Oshitari Yushi after wiping Mukahi Gakuto.jpg|Yushi as he crushes his close friend Mukahi in the tie-break eliminations between Doubles partners. Yushi along with his Hyōtei Academy teammates receives an invitaion to the All-Japan Junior Camp. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Several Middle schoolers are challenged for their balls by High Schoolers as some middle schoolers greedily went over the top and took several balls for themselves. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. He is drawn in a tie-breaker match against Mukahi Gakuto after the two of them initially believed they would be a doubles pair. He annihalates his close friend and asks for Mukahi to forgive him as 'this was too cold'. Leaving Yushi to simply advance onto the courts of the U-17 training ground. Along with many of the middle schoolers, he defeats all his high school opponents making him reach the 6th court and is joined by Yukimura Seiichi, Shusuke Fuji, Marui Bunta, Kikumaru Eiji, Rin Hirakoba, Hiroshi Chinen, Hiroshi Yagyū, Akira Kamio, Hikaru Amane and Ootori Chotarou. Like the rest of the camp at the time, Oshitari played audience to the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where his teammate Keigo Atobe F & D oshitari start.png|Yushi taking a massive swing. F & D oshitari end.png|But suddenly hits a drop. Completely fooling the opponent. A Fake & Drop Shot, it was first shown in the Kanto Regionals Tournament (although it was not named until the Nationals arc), Oshitari is able to hide his drop shot as a regular shot until it is too late for the opponent to notice. F*A*S A simple Flat Approach Shot, this flat shot is a fierce attack meant to set up one's approach to the net. S*S*A*S Otherwise known as the Side Spin Approach Shot, it is much more technical than the F*A*S since it incorporates side spin, but the intent and purpose is the same. However, the side spin on the ball makes it difficult to return. D*F*D*R Better known as the Direct Flat Drive Return, this shot lands directly before the opponent's feet, which makes it difficult for the opponent to return, especially for serve-and-volleyers. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 5 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Hobbies: Movie appreciation (love romance genre), human observation (happy families, couples) *Father’s Occupation: Doctor (college hospital) *Spends Allowance On: Going to movies or theater performances *Favorite Quote: Fortune is unpredictable and changeable. *Motto: 虚気平心 (berid yourself of emotions and calm your heart. empty your heart and be calm.) *Best Subject: Math, Science, Engineering *Worst Subject: Artistic Gymnastics *Committee: Overseas culture exchange committee member *Favorite Place to Visit at School: Salon (mainly for reading) *Favorite Colors: Greenish brown (うぐいす色) *Favorite Foods: soup made with sake lees (kasujiru), sagoshi kizushi, stingray fin (えいひれ) *Favorite Movies: Japanese films (romance genre) *Favorite Book: Poems by Yosano Akiko (in 23.5), romance novels (before) *Favorite Music: Showa popular songs *Favorite Type: Someone with pretty legs (especially ankles) *Favorite Date Spot: A peaceful park *Date Spot he Wants to Go: Liffey Falls *What he wants the most at the moment: Now, nothing anymore (in 23.5), It's a secret (before) *Daily Routine: Reading a book on the train *Things he doesn’t like: Nattou, big insects (in 23.5), caterpillars (before) *Skills outside of Tennis: Ability to cut fish into three layers, katanuki (型抜き) *Everyday at the Tournament: Maintains his glasses Daily School Life *06:45 - Rises from bed *07:30 - Heads to school after breakfast. Only hits serves during morning practice *09:00 - 1st period. Japanese II. Classics *10:00 - 2nd period. English III. English conversation *10:50 - Recess. Borrows 3 romance novels from the library *11:00 - 3rd period. Fine arts *12:00 - 4th period. PE I. Artistic gymnastics *12:50 - Lunch break. Has lunch in the cafeteria. Orders a Japanese-style meal *13:20 - 5th period. Engineering. Builds a infrared sensor *14:20 - 6th period. Math I. Algebra *15:20 - Overseas culture exchange committee meeting. Organizes info from sister school *16:00 - Club activities. Feeds balls to kouhai and hits only volleys *19:00 - Becomes sleepy while reading a novel on the train *19:30 - Returns home *20:00 - After showering, immediately helps out with making dinner *21;00 - After dinner, listens to Showa songs as his BGM while he reads *22:30 - Goes to bed Note from Gakuto: I heard his glasses flew off when he was jumping on the trampoline! He probably didn't notice since he can see fine even without his glasses. Note from Atobe: A~n? You don't have a chef? A normal family does a lot of pointless things. I can't imagine it. Tennis Bag Content *'Love novel' He reads on the train to and from school and during break time. Recently his favourite is agonising love stories by female writers. *'Movie magazine' He faithfully checks for new movies in the magazine. On Wednesdays when there is no club activities, he oftens goes to the cinema with someone. *'Glasses wipe' He has various kinds of wipes for glasses. At the moment he prefers to use a scented kind for relaxing effects.' ' *'Mobile phone' He uses the slim, folding kind. Although he uses it mostly for calls, he also uses it a lot for mail. There have been occasions when Atobe got angry because he used it during club. *'Totem-pole pencils' He carves them using a cutter on pencils. He got into it since doing it out of boredom during class. Although he said "it increases my concentration," the real purpose is a mystery. Trivia Character Trivia *As coming from Kansai, he keeps talking with his Kansai Dialect always. *He enjoys watching romance movies and reading romance novels because he is very sensitive. *Even though he wears glasses, he doesn't have an actual prescription; he just wears them for the sake of looking smarter. *According to Ootori, Oshitari's glasses are broken but he is still wearing them. *Yushi finds it hard to do comedy. *Yushi has transferred schools 6 time during his elementary school years. *At the age of 13, Yushi has been to Las Vegas and Canada. *At the age of 14, Yushi has been to Switzerland and Germany. *Yushi was appointed by Sakaki to sing the bass solo for the choir competition. *Yushi plays the Violin. (Anime Only) *It is revealed by Oshitari Yushi in a flasback during the Pair Puri special Episode 7 Whose Spectacle is This? that the reason Yushi began wearing glasses is that while he and his cousin Kenya were elementary school students, Kenya persuaded Yushi to join him in dressing up as a doctor since Kenya's parents are doctors. They stare in the mirror at themselves. However, Yushi is dissatisfied with what he sees until Kenya puts glasses on Yushi. Yushi exclaims that he looks very cool, and since then Yushi constantly wears glasses despite having good eyesight. Other Trivia *Yushi's voice actor, the Kobe-born Hidenobu Kiuchi, states that he was instructed to use an extremely low voice for Oshitari and to speak like murmuring in the Kansai dialect. *The scene where Yushi defeats Momoshiro in the Nationals is Kiuchi's favourite Yushi scene. Quotes * (About Akutsu) “Even though Akutsu was nicknamed ‘Monster,’ he must not have been very impressive.” (“Kaibutsu to iware ta Akutsu mo, taishi ta koto ara hen na.”) * (Against Momo's Bullet Serve) “That's a well-hit serve. However, it's coming right back at you!” ("Eh serve uchi yoru na. Tsue dakedo, uchi goro yonna!") * “This is getting interesting for me.” (“Jibun ra omoro yatcha na.”) * (Against Momoshiro) "Your attack is too slow." ("Semeru no osoi wa.") * “We let them regain some ground...” (“Meccha jyuchu ni hamatoru ya...”) * "If you think you can do it, then try it!" ("Yareru monya tara, yattemi!") Gallery A Kimochi A.jpg|A IKimochi A character song Tsunago.jpg|Tsunago character song Kesshou.jpg|Kesshou character album Oshitari Family Tree.png|Oshitari Family Tree (Pairpuri 3) Oshitaricertain1.jpg Oshitari Yushi's appearance.png Oshitari Yushi prof.png Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:2nd Stringers Category:Megane Category:World Cup Participants Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Libra Category:Oshitari Relatives